


【我凯】调教哥哥 （全）

by Milk_Tablet



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet
Summary: 转战AO3……





	【我凯】调教哥哥 （全）

1.  
我的哥哥k长得非常漂亮。

英挺的鼻梁配上小巧可爱的鼻头，小嘴唇看起来又粉又嫩，一张瓜子脸更是让许多女生羡慕不已，而其中最美的当数那双桃花眼，一次又一次让我深陷其中。

学校的论坛首页上经常会被哥哥的帅照霸屏，有时是课间篮球赛上的精彩投篮模样，有时是课后随手拾起地面垃圾的姿态，哪怕只是正常的啃个鸡腿儿也会被人偷拍……每天放学之后还有隔壁女校的后援团围堵校门，一边大声嚷着“K我要给你生孩子”一边朝哥哥所在的教学楼挥手的女孩子，真是令我心生厌恶。

什么嘛，搞得就跟大明星一样。

我呢，则一直很低调。虽然长相不如哥哥那般惊艳，但好歹也是班草级别的，追我的女孩子也是多到数不清。但自从K搬到我家住后，我的性取向就明显出了问题，初中时还对着岛国三级片里的漂亮小姐姐打过飞机的我，早已渐渐对女孩子失去了兴趣。

是的，我已经弯了。

而且意淫的对象还是我同母异父的哥哥K。

K是一个不折不扣的好学生，不仅高中当了三年班长，今年年初还当上了学生会会长，获得的奖状奖杯无数。在家更是父母的乖宝宝一个，又是洗衣又是做饭（明明家有保姆），跟我这个大懒货有着天壤之别，这导致两年来我在父母心中的好感度直线下降。而且K清纯的要死，据我所知，K从小学到高中还从未向任何一个女生表过白，更没谈过恋爱。上次学生会聚会时，副部长在KTV里蹦的几条荤段子惹得大家纷纷起哄，唯有K还正襟危坐着，看起来是根本听不懂那话中话。

这天是周五，K高三，只有半天课，我比他低一个年级，我在高二，今天我的课表是满的。

中午吃完午饭找不到事干的我溜达在校舍走廊，这会儿还是夏天，午间的阳光最为刺眼，晃得我眼睛都睁不开，但就在这束光线中我瞥见一个熟悉的身影。

白晃晃，高高瘦瘦的，那是穿着白色衬衫的K。他似乎被人尾随了，尾随者是一名个头矮矮的女生，就在K跨入保健室之后，那个女生后脚也跟着钻进去了。但没过几秒她又灰头土脸地出去了，看起来是被完全拒绝了啊。

真可怜啊。

不过这恰好是调戏哥哥的好机会。

我摸了摸包里的安全套，整理了下头帘，也向着那保健室走去，与被拒绝的女生擦肩而过，

“这不是哥哥吗？哟，刚刚和小女生幽会着呢？”我清了清嗓子。

他的模样瞬间变得窘迫起来，明明上一秒还在认真地清理着药柜中的口服液。

“你在说些什么呢？那个女生和我……根本不是那种关系。”他站起身来，微微昂起头看着我。

“哥哥你，其实是伪君子吧。借用着保健室，实际上是干着见不得人的勾当吧，要不然那女生的脸怎么会那么红？一定是在玩保健室play吧，哈哈，哥哥你真的，口味独特呢。”我说着违心的话，心头的犯罪感逐渐加深，没办法呢，我只是想快点吃掉K。

“我平时从来都把你当亲弟弟看待，我和你没有什么过节吧。那么为何要这样刁难我？”他看起来似乎是恼了，嫩白的小脸上浮起一丝不满，可我觉得还不够，我还想看到更多更多不一样的K。

“哥哥，我现在可是有你的把柄了噢。我如果把这件事说出去……”

“闭嘴！”

“哈哈，不过有一个方法，检测哥哥有没有乱搞的好方法，哥哥想试试吗？”

“……”

他沉默着半响不作声，我则按捺不住了，将他逼到了检查病人用的医疗床上，他个子没我高，力气也没我大，我只是轻轻的一推他便整个人瘫在了床上。

“把裤子脱掉，如果哥哥刚刚乱搞过，那现在应该射不出太多。”我露骨的话语让他的小脸瞬间红了一片。

他想要坐起来无奈被我牢牢锢着手腕，于是便伸着长腿轻轻地踢我大腿和肚子，一点也不痛，他根本没有狠下心过。

这点小动作在我看来反而像是在调情，我将集火点转移到他的那双腿上，我三下五除二脱掉他的鞋袜，一双嫩白的小脚看得我心里酥酥的，每一个指节都很白净，指甲也被修剪的整整齐齐，因为勤保养的原因，脚底根本没有一点老茧，脚背的青筋隐隐可见，脚踝也是圆鼓鼓的，可爱极了，他真的太瘦了，瘦到整个身子都没有什么肉。

我握着他的脚，就像在欣赏艺术品那样细细端详着。甚至忍不住舔了舔脚背和脚趾，他真的太敏感了，只是轻轻的舔弄就让他反应很大，另外一只被冷落的脚在我肩膀上敲敲打打。

“变态……真是变态……”他的双手被我用校服领带轻轻捆着，很认真地确认过了根本不会弄痛他，只是也挣不开罢了。

一看时间不多了我便不再玩他的脚，他的状态看起来很糟糕，红晕如傍晚的云幕悄然无声的浮现在姣好的面容上，小嘴微张，配合着鼻腔大口大口的喘息着，几滴汗珠不知是因天气闷热还是因过度紧张而沿着鬓角缓缓滴落，秀眉紧蹙着，有股说不出来的娇媚，耷拉着眼皮，纤长的睫毛还止不住的扑闪。

我的定力真的太好了，强忍着巨大的欲望低下头和他接吻，他原本无比抗拒，连嘴都不愿张开，但我还是强硬着撬开他的贝齿，轻轻吮吸他的小舌头扫过每一处柔软的内壁，生怕弄疼他，又爱他爱到忍不住想就这样将他整个人生吞下去，这难道是他的first kiss吗？我脑中浮现出这样的问题。

他被我吻到七荤八素整张脸都憋红了，我提醒他换气，他又愣愣地望着我，像个小孩一样。从他逐渐平静的眼神和忍不住溢出的几句呻吟中，我觉得他应当是乐在其中的，我看时机成熟，就顺手拉开了他的裤链。

“哇……已经湿答答的了，哥哥你好坏啊。”

硬如铁的小小K正在我手中跳动着，我忍不住低头啵了一口gui头，但是这个行为结束后，几滴清亮的透明液体就顺着柱身滑了下来。

“太可爱了吧，这么敏感。你之前从来不自慰的吗？”我故意凑到他耳边这样挑逗着，顺带吮吸口他的小耳垂，冰冰凉凉的可舒服了。

K为了不叫出声来，狠狠的咬着下唇，尖尖的小虎牙清楚可见，真是又清纯又可爱。我忍不住又含住小小K舔弄了一番，嗯，干净极了，只有点淡淡的咸味，仔细看看，颜色也非常漂亮，他那里的毛发不是很茂盛，不过这更加方便了我的视奸。恶趣味的捏了捏他的两个小球，温柔的用舌尖按摩着 他更是爽到不行，直接用大腿夹住了我的头，让我整个脸都埋在他的裆部。

他很不好意思的分开了大腿，嘴里呜咽了一声，像只小奶猫一样，看起来难受极了。

我故意起身不给他继续舔下去。

“哥哥，接下来就是揭晓你到底有没有乱搞的环节了——自己自慰到射吧。”我装作镇定，实际上裤子都快撑爆了，K的身体真是美好到我想要用相机拍下来保存，可为了发生不必要的事，我还是忍住了。

随后我为他解开了束缚。

我猜平日禁欲的他一定不常自慰甚至根本不会自慰，所以我才更想看到他在我眼前玩弄自己的样子。

我见他半天不行动，想必是羞耻心在作祟。我便牵过他的手来，温柔将那小肉手覆在柱身上，开始耐心地手把手教他如何打飞机。只是上下动了两下他就有些耐不住了，嘴里咿咿呀呀的叫着，带着我的手加了速度。

K索性不再憋着，不成韵的呻吟声一下又一下的传到我耳边来，我提醒着他：

“小声一点，走廊还有同学呢，你想让全校人都听到你的叫床声吗？”

他会意后又咬起了下唇，我是很舍不得这样做的，可毕竟这是在校园里，如果被人发现了，我和K都会被严肃处理的吧。我倒无所谓，可我是绝对不会让K受到伤害的。

见他手上的动作越来越熟练，我也松开了带动他的那只右手。K渐入佳境，额头上的汗珠越来越密，明明已经爽到不行可还是要克制住叫声的模样真是让我血脉偾张，为了能够更好的欣赏，我扒掉了K的牛仔裤，他也没有制止我大概早已被欲望冲昏了头脑，一双大白腿就这样被我活生生掰成M型，我揉搓着他的两个小球为他增添快感，恨不得就直接这样扛着他的大腿狠狠的操干他，光是想象，我的小兄弟已经快要翘到天上去了。

可是我不能这样莽撞，因为还有半个小时就要放学了，学生太多可能会有入侵者，我只好忍住。

时间已经过去了一两分钟了，他手上的动作稍微慢了一点下来，是真的一下又一下很认真的在抚慰着自己，认真到就像在完成老师布置的家庭作业一般。

“可真够sao的，在自己的弟弟面前手淫。好想拿相机录下来啊，你这副淫荡的样子，自己看了都会硬起来吧。”

“别说了……别……”他脸色突然变得难看了起来，大概是因为我脱口而出的荤话吧，K眉头紧锁着，突然抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛望着我，嘴里嗔着：

“我……我好像……快要……高潮了……”

他有些不知所措，我叫他直接射出来，我会帮忙清理的。他听后似乎安心了许多，便不再克制自己的欲望，加速了手中的运动，小屁股也忍不住晃动了起来，连脚趾头都爽到缩了起来，随后就是一阵痉挛，大腿狠狠地夹紧了正在喷射着粘稠精液的性器，那些白色液体就顺着他的大腿根淌了下来。看起来色气无比。

2.

周五回家后，K的脸色明显怪怪的。餐桌上我献殷勤给他疯狂夹菜，他又给甩到到垃圾桶里用平淡的口气说：“我不喜欢吃这个。”

屁嘞，他平时最爱吃这个菜了。

父母看到这样尴尬的场景，多少有些担忧我们兄弟俩的关系，不安的神色写在脸上，毕竟我们只是同母异父的兄弟，在感情上自然不如亲兄弟那般融洽。而最终打破沉默的人是K——“爸，妈，我吃饱了，您们慢慢吃。”随后擦擦嘴就下桌了。

K的眼神一直在闪躲着，只是被我看了一眼就满脸通红，该不会是我今天在保健室里做的事还让他记忆犹新？小美人惊慌失措着，还险些被沙发绊倒，我本想提醒他小心一点，但还是及时住口了，他是一个十分要强的人，怎会承认自己连走路都平地摔？

真想看看他现在的表情啊，可他正坐在背对餐桌的那个皮沙发上，大概是故意不让我看他脸吧，我只能看到他可爱的后脑勺和白净的后颈，夏天真是好呢！这会儿他都换上了短裤，是很清凉的那件，一般男孩穿着都是六七分裤，只有套在K的大长腿上显得又松又短，膝盖都露了一半出来。

那双脚也是又白又嫩，舔舐K脚趾的那种美妙的滋味又像野兽一般迅速占领了我的大脑。跟随着K脱鞋的动作，我大脑中的野兽又发起了一轮新的进攻，它们在一次又一次的嚎叫着。

母亲收拾完餐桌就和父亲出门散步遛食了，这也是他们的日常，我早已习惯。

而到了今天，我原本两点一线，没有一丝起伏的平静高中生活，已被自己的无耻欲望搅和得一塌糊涂。

先前的午间保健室play已让哥哥对我愤怒无比了，我却依旧恬不知耻，像一个变态一样又潜到了哥哥的身旁——举着一盘美味的草莓奶油蛋糕和一杯鲜牛奶。

他还是依旧坐在那沙发上没精打采的，走马观花地瞎翻着一本杂志，明显就只是为了掩盖自己的尴尬和无助，这也都是我的“功劳”吧。他早都发觉我坐过来了，可就是死活不抬头，眼神跳跃在花花绿绿的插画上，瞥了眼我手中的食物。

“这是你最喜欢的口味噢，妈妈特地给你买的，没吃饭就吃点这个填填肚子吧。”我把餐盘搁到自己大腿上，然后轻轻拽开K手中那本杂志丢到一旁。他显然很不耐烦，起身想要溜回自己卧室，我装作生气的模样狠狠将餐盘“啪”的一下摔到桌上，小心又谨慎的K立马就不敢轻举妄动了。

“我吃……我吃还不行吗……”K的气势明显已经弱下来了，不再炸毛的小美人让我心中的小恶魔大吼了一声“nice！”。他乖乖坐回到我旁边，可还刻意保持着距离，躲我躲得远远的，让我又失落几分。他伸手努力来够我面前的食物，他撅着个小嘴吃力的样子实在有些可爱。

我故意将杯里的牛奶装得满满当当的，并且在K接过杯子的一瞬间倾斜了一下杯口。正如我意料之中，那白色的液体瞬间倾倒在我的大腿和K的领口上，并源源不断地蔓延着，白色液体“嘀嗒嘀嗒”地滴在皮质沙发上，有些色情的味道。单纯的K并不知道这是我的坏注意，只是下意识拿了纸巾给我擦拭着大腿，甚至来不及管自己的领口。

K对我一直都如亲哥哥那般温柔啊，从两年前的那个夏天开始就是如此。可我的脑子却被龌龊而又变态的想法所充斥，我有点自责，但更多的是快感，把宛如一朵高岭之花的美人哥哥K压在自己身下，将他贯穿，让他口里一边含着手指一边咿咿呀呀地呼着自己名字。岂不是很爽？

说到做到，我一把摁住K正在我胯骨擦拭的右手，他尝试过挣脱，无奈我的腕力大得惊人，然后再细细赏味他那惊慌失措的模样，待他稍微平静一点后又将那纤长的手指拽到我的大腿根部，哪怕是再纯洁的哥哥也知道接下来我要做什么了。

“明明中午才做过那种事情，你真是……变态啊。”

K的声音发着颤，想用言语来分散我的注意力然后趁机逃脱，我一眼就看穿。随后一声不响地将他的小肉手覆在我的裆部，让他感受着拥有滚烫的温度并且还在不断跳动的性器，我的那里还是软趴趴的没有勃起，因刚刚的牛奶事件还是湿漉漉的。

“可是中午最爽的可是你啊，从头到尾，我都没有爽到过诶。”我朝他侧过头发送一个帅气满分的wink，“况且哥哥刚刚把我这儿都弄湿了，我现在非常生气，需要哥哥来肉偿。”

他小脸一红，望着我的裤裆发神。可能他也对我这里的巨物感到好奇吧，毕竟在同个屋檐下生活两年的兄弟还没坦诚相见过。

我索性拉开拉链让他看个够，他怕是被我的庞然巨物吓傻了，手也不躲了就那样死死扶着我的性器。我又骄傲又惊喜，对着他那红彤彤的脸蛋就硬了起来，还很不客气的突突跳了两下。他这时才回过神来想收手。

“我都让哥哥看干净了，哥哥也该给我看看才公平。”说罢我便狠狠朝他扑过去，将他压倒在皮沙发上，凉凉的质地让他嘶了一口气，我怕他着凉就把冷气调高了一点。

K的衬衣里居然穿了一件小背心，恐怕是因为乳头太敏感，害怕被衬衫摩擦到凸起不雅观。我将他的小背心一并拉起，和我猜想一样，他两个粉嫩的乳头早已硬得像个小石子，我恶意朝他胸脯吹了一口冷气，敏感的他忍不住收紧了脖子，连眼睛都痒到眯了起来。

“哥哥，你为什么这么敏感啊？是被其他人调教过吗？”我凑到他耳边说话。

见他不作声，我就开始搓揉起右边的乳头，手刚放上去打了个圈圈他就爽到叫了出来，真是淫荡的身体啊。为了让K更爽，我干脆左右手并用，两只手都没停下过，原本的快感变成双倍，这让他的叫声更加压不住。瞥见桌上还有一盘没动的奶油草莓蛋糕，我想起gv里的套路干脆一把抓过来，将那些白白的奶油抹到K的两个小红豆上，又冰又凉，正要下嘴开舔的时候，他一把抓住了我的胳膊。

“不要……舔……太痒……”

我将他的求饶抛到脑后，一心只想开发K的身体。低头看看，两坨奶油就像镶嵌的一般缀在K雪白的胸脯上，他因呼吸急促，胸口还在上下起伏着，美艳极了，我干脆将牛奶也倒了上去，就在暖黄的灯光下那牛奶居然还在微微反光着，我用手沿着他精瘦的腹部线条将牛奶涂开，一股浓郁奶香味渐渐蔓延了整个客厅。

这股味道，真的好熟悉。似乎就在K身上闻到过，对啊！他就应该是天生带奶味的，就应该像牛奶般浓郁丝滑。

他眼睛红红的，不知道是被冰凉的牛奶冰到了还是被自己的模样羞耻到了，总之是一副下一秒就要哭出来的样子，我的心瞬间融化了一部分，低下头跟他接吻，舔舐着他软软的下唇，轻咬着他的舌头，食髓知味的他也任我搂着亲吻，我疯狂地掠夺他口里的空气，尖尖的小虎牙磨得我痒酥酥的，我惩罚性的咬咬他的舌头却被他摇着头拒绝。

见他小脸又通红了我就知道他还不会换气，很识趣地离开了他的嘴唇附带一个摸头杀，冲他微微一笑。

他的下体似乎也涨得不行了，前列腺液把内裤前端都弄湿了，我埋进他的毛发里嗅嗅，一股牛奶味让我心旷神怡。我知道他肯定又要骂我“变态”了，可他却没有，只是提醒我快点结束，父母要回家了。

我瞅瞅时间，要做大全套的话时间根本不够，而且哥哥现在也很累了，我不愿再让他吃苦。中午哥哥也泄过一次了，所以还是先满足自己的欲望吧，我一边玩味地吹着口哨一边将自己的裤子也扒掉，掏出了我依旧勃发的小兄弟。

“来哥哥，帮我撸出来吧。”

他虽不是很情愿，但还是慢悠悠从沙发上坐了起来，拿手帮我操作了起来。K的手指很长，有些肉肉的，十分可爱，这双手用来打飞机真有够完美啊。我曾无数次的幻想过被这双手所包裹，可以是在班主任的课上，或是人来人往的候车室，甚至是狭小的试衣间……

啊，这些地方以后都要和K试一试呢。

他的动作笨拙极了，先是轻轻推开我的包皮，然后两只手并用，用两个虎口紧紧夹住了柱身上下摇动着，K认真的模样我见过很多次，但红着眼眶一边抽抽搭搭还一边给我打飞机的模样我倒是第一次见，我就这么居高临下地看着，性器又在他手中变硬变大。

没撸一会儿K就感到疲惫了，可是嘴上不好说，就抬头看我，一双湿润的桃花眼就那样含情脉脉地勾着我，害得我小腹一紧差点就泄了，丢脸！我见状将他直接放倒，让他轻轻靠在沙发扶手上，他还有点不知所措，一双又黑又亮的大眼睛眨巴眨巴活像只刚被捕捉到的野生小白兔。

“既然手累了，就用嘴吧。”

还等不及他反应我就跨步上前，用右手扼住他的线条优美的下颌，费了一点劲才使他张开了小嘴，两颗尖尖的小虎牙毫无遮掩的映在我眼帘，我在提醒他不要咬到我之后就将那勃发的性器插了进去，他嘴里又湿又热还在不断分泌着唾液，含着我的大东西的K明显感到很难受，连嘴角都快裂开了的感觉，呜咽了几声以表自己的不适。

稍作整顿后，他用手扶住了我的根底，用掌心按摩着我的阴囊，脑袋一上一下地随着吞吐的节奏晃动，每每含到底部的时候他就格外小心，生怕不小心咬到我。时不时的上下推动着我的包皮顺便换口气，然后又埋下头去一鼓作气地舔弄着我的龟头，马眼也在他的悉心照料下不断流水，他原本就红润的嘴唇在我殷红的性器衬托下更加妖冶了，唇角还牵连出一串银丝，是个男人都要忍不住吧。

完了，把持不住了。

我开始有点上头了，便扶住了一旁的沙发背，一边膝盖跪着，一边膝盖倚靠着扶手借力，抓住了他的头发狠狠地干着他的小嘴，不知道是他分泌的唾液还是我流出的液体，正沿着他的脖颈往下拉着丝，嘴角的液体也随着我粗暴的抽插而一点一点蔓延着，皮质材质的沙发使的我们发出的声音更加淫荡不堪，他明显非常吃不消了，一张俊脸都扭曲了，无处安放的手牢牢地抓住我的大腿根，这个姿势让我从头到尾都能看清他的表情，美到我甚至想要颜射他。

“唔……唔啊……嗯……”他的小嘴被我填得满满当当，只能发出闷哼声，但也足够诱惑了。我狠下心又加快了速度，说实话我根本控制不了自己了，任凭着男人的天性运动着，疯狂地一下又一下抽送着，偶尔被他的虎牙嗑到疼得我不行，但一阵又一阵涌来的快感又很快将痛感冲散。

“哥哥，我想射到你脸上，可以的吧？”我嘶着气，强烈的射精欲望已经无法使我考虑其他事，我的小腹收缩了一下，我知道快来了，于是连忙从哥哥嘴里拿出来，又借着我自己的臂力撸动了两下，喷涌的精液直接飞溅到K嫩白的脸上和嘴里。

他本来就还没从惊恐中走出，又被我射了一脸，只得一边抽噎着一边抹抹脸颊上的浓白液体，一双眼睛空洞无神地望着我。

3.

两次没有“深入”的性爱却让我和K的关系发生了翻天覆地的变化。?

 

我越来越来越黏K了，虽然说原先也是如此，可那时的“黏”仅限于打闹疯玩欺负K。如今我给这个“黏”字重新定义的是——性伴侣之间的密切关系。??

K似乎也渐渐接受了这个设定并乐在其中，可我们每次的游戏都只是互相口交或者互相手淫，最多再把玩一下K软软的小乳肉，我还从未想过要深入，毕竟我每次哄骗K上床的理由都是“没事啦，这只是男孩子之间的互相帮助而已。”我也知道这个“互相帮助”肯定不能做帮对方灌肠扩张再进入身体……这种事情吧。??

纯洁的K还不明白我早已经对他的小屁股虎视眈眈了。??

因此本着“男孩子之间的互相帮助”这个借口，我没理由做出格的事情。??

弹指间，蝉鸣声愈来愈嘈杂，响彻我的耳蜗。大街上卖冰棒的小店也重新开张，工人正粉刷着旧旧的招牌。气温逐日升高，等升到那个临界点时，令人愉悦的暑假就要来了。??

今天是领通知书的日子，同学们索性叛逆一把都不穿校服了，高三六班就K一个人还穿着那件薄薄的有点透明的校服衬衫，在队列中也不突兀，反倒显得清凉又养眼。??

当然班主任大力表扬了一番K在本学期的最后一天还认真穿了校服的这种行为，也没忘记K取得的优异成绩。K紧紧捏着那一张“优秀班干部”奖状，朝着迎面而来的校园电视台的摄像机露出了一个帅倒众人的标准微笑。??

“你们看，那就是品学兼优而且又高又帅性格又好的K！”不知道是哪个女生大喊了一声，导致大片女生蜂拥而至，又是要拍照的又是要手机号的，搞得K手足无措。??

最后还是我挺身而出，故意露出杀人犯般的凶狠目光朝着那群花痴女扫了过去，吓得她们顿时安静了下来，只好停下来互相议论着我的各种校园八卦，什么难听的都抛过来了。??

“哟哟哟，这不是之前睡了三个高三处女学姐的那个X吗？”“就是就是，这种垃圾人居然是K的弟弟，真是不可思议。”“……”??

我趁乱赶紧将K拉出了人群，拽到我身后，不顾身后那群女生的议论声和K的极力反抗，就这样拽了他一路，闷着头就走到了无人的体育保管室。??

这里的门锁是坏的，门被我很轻松的一脚踹开。将K推到了深处，我也跟着前去，顺手虚掩着门，还没等K适应眼前的黑暗，我就轻松将K扑倒在软软的跳高垫上，K惊地叫了出来，我连忙堵住他嚷个不停的小嘴，“你不怕死？这门可没锁，想让同学老师发现的话就再叫大声一点。”??

他被我说得小脸涨得通红，大概是自己脑补出了在老师和同学的目光下和弟弟做爱的羞耻画面吧。??

他大概也是被自己淫荡不堪的想法挑起了性欲吧，K就像一只甩着尾巴求主人投喂的小奶狗，眨巴着大眼睛朝我索吻。我又惊又喜连忙凑了上去任他舔舐着我的唇瓣，故意不张开双唇让他红着脸用舌尖撬开，他一边认真地描画着我的唇线一边发出一两声撩人的呻吟，害得我裤裆里的小兄弟又变得硬梆梆。??

哼，不能再忍了。??

一把将他拉到身下，再翻个面让他背对着我，扒开那薄薄的校服衬衫，我从尾椎骨自上而下一路舔舐着，滋滋的水声在此时格外动听，他敏感的背部自然是受不了我灵活舌尖的玩弄的，刚舔到臀部上方三分之二处时，他整个身子都不受控制般抖动着，两只手也狠狠地抓住了垫子掐出了深深浅浅的手指印。我知道他大概也是到了临界点吧，便狠抓住他的纤腰更加卖力地在他的后颈上种着草莓，吸得他的脖子都爽到缩了起来。??

不用我碰也知道，他的性器也是快翘上天了。??

我从他的后背吻到前胸，四处点火，他本就白皙的身子被我吸出了好几个草莓印，配上他褪到大腿根却又没完全褪下的白色内裤，以及已经包不住的粗大性器。看起来真是淫荡到了极致。??

我抓住他的屁股狠狠揉搓一番，两个臀瓣就像面团一样好捏，K本就是那种怎么吃都不长肉的类型，我完全没想到他屁股居然这么肉，这么好捏。我忍不住又狠狠拍打了一番，心中的抖S之魂差点就被觉醒了。??

“后面……想要……”K软糯糯的声音就回荡在我的耳边。??

我一开始还以为自己听错了直到再三确认，K只是缩在垫子上微微点头，连脸都死死地埋在胳膊里不让我看到。我们的进展这么快吗？已经快到哥哥心甘情愿让我操了？我不是在做梦？??

我一摸口袋，完了，没带润滑剂，也没避孕套。??

但是好在K分泌的肠液较多，我的一根手指刚刚挤进去就被狠狠吸住了，哥哥的小穴又温暖又潮湿恨不得现在就把他干穿，不过我还是很认真地扩张着每放一个关节都紧张得要死，生怕弄疼K。??

等三根手指都能塞进去活动之后，K再也忍不住了。??

他额头上的冷汗已经浸湿刘海了，他索性直接撩到了一侧，把浓黑而又英气的眉毛露了出来，这样的造型看起来似乎成熟了一分，但由于微红的脸颊和微启的双唇，这副画面又多了一丝禁欲的色彩。透明的汗珠缀在两鬓，正一滴一滴往下滑落，看起来他也是痛得很厉害，不过被不小心按压到G点时，他紧皱的眉头总会舒展开来。??

“哥哥，你水好多啊，流了我一手，连垫子上都有噢。体育课用到这个垫子的人会想到什么呢？”我一边喘着粗气进入哥哥的身体一边说荤话。??

他明显紧了一下，小穴突突地跳动着，本来就紧致的入口变得更加难进入。我又安抚着他放松下来，让他趴在垫子上我用后入的姿势，这个体位确实比较好进入。??

不过他似乎觉得很羞耻，只是翘着屁股求被操的模样就已经很色情了，然而自己还在学校的体育保管室内，被同学们平时所使用的器材所包围着，K发誓下次在学校打篮球时一定会产生不好的回忆的。??

见我迟迟没有成功插入，K也有点心急了，变换着自己臀部的高度来迎合我的插入，我一边抽打着他的臀瓣一边努力朝小穴进发着。??

在K的一声惊呼中，我成功地进到了K的蜜穴里，内壁就像有无数个吸盘一样紧紧吸着我的性器，仿佛在说“欢迎光临”。我一鼓作气狠狠地在K的身体里横冲直撞，他被我大得惊人的力气弄痛了，连忙叫我慢一些，我知道他其实是有爽到的。K还在不停地分泌着肠液，包裹着我的龟头和柱身，我还在摸索着K的敏感点，将四处都撞了个遍，都没听到K有多大反应，我心灰意冷，正当放弃寻找G点时，一个不小心就撞到了K隐蔽之深的敏感点。??

他下意识就发出一声又甜又腻的喘息，我见状也加足马力，两手干脆扶上他的纤腰借力以便于能更好地撞击那一点。他也翻过手来握住我的胳膊控制我的速度。??

“慢……慢一点……不要……不”他的唾液都受不住控制跟着往下流，眼眶也被我欺负红了，蜜穴的嫩肉被我干到翻了出来，随着我性器的抽插几乎每次都被带出来，嫩红的带着水渍的穴肉看得我心痒痒。K的内壁就像一个调教良好的荡妇，一直在不断地吸着我，随时都会将我吸到射出来。??

趁着K马上就要高潮的间隙，我拿出手机迅速的拍了几张我们性交时的淫靡图片，图片中K正骑在我的腰上自己微仰着用两个手掌支撑着体重，腰还在不断的上上下下扭动着，小屁股在我胯骨上拍得“啪啪啪”的。??

快要高潮时，我又将K压回自己身下用最原始的交配动作狠狠地干着他，直到干到他射了满地——尿液止不住往外喷射，伴随着浓白的精液，嘀嗒嘀嗒在垫子上蔓延出一大片水渍，我这时才知道K被我干到失禁了。

4.

时间转瞬即逝，清醒过来时，我和K维持这种关系已有半年了。

深冬，我走在银装素裹的大街上，本应银白一片的视线却被一抹红色渲染，我这才恍然大悟是圣诞节到了啊！难怪K前几天买了顶红彤彤的毛绒帽，嘴里还念叨着“节日节日”的字眼。我抬眼，远处的商场也被装饰得很有节日气氛，和我差不多高的圣诞树上挂满了大大小小的礼物盒、糖果、星星之类的，橱窗上也张贴着琳琅满目的节日海报与字幅。

虽然我不过这个节，但K其实期待了很久了吧？谁叫我的哥哥有着一颗24K的少女心呢？为了看到K收到圣诞礼物时乐开花的表情，我决定还是进商场挑点什么。

最后在cos成圣诞老人的导购员的强烈推荐下，我来到了内衣区。面对着让我眼花缭乱的女式内衣套装，我有一种到了VICTORIA'S SECRET的后台的错觉。这里的内衣就像艺术品一样展览在我的面前，在华美的灯光投射下kirakira发着光。我忍不住咽了口口水。

“可我……我不是送女友的啊。”即便我极力解释，导购都认为：“没事的，现在不是女朋友，将来总会追到手的。”

我只能黑人问号脸。

最后我几乎是逃出来的，不是因为害羞，而是因为我怕控制不住心中的淫虫，萌发出“给K买一套女式性感内衣”这样的念头。这样就有点欺负过头了，我想K不会喜欢这样的圣诞礼物的。

我就这样兜兜转转的来到了洋服区，眼前瞬间一亮，橱窗里展出的一套圣诞主题的LO裙深得我心，红白色调本就符合今天的节日，裙摆上的大蝴蝶结被kirakira的金粉点缀，袖口的纯白蕾丝边更是清纯可爱至极。啊可恶，果然我很想看K穿上这种可爱的小裙子啊！

我最后还是痛快拿下了这条裙子，买了最大号，虽然付款的时候有点点心疼，但听到柜台姐姐说“你女朋友真幸福”时，我又觉得这钱花得值。

 

虽然我的想象是无限美好的，但看到K兴高采烈拆完礼盒之后瞬间黑下来的脸色时，我就知道搞砸了。他一开始还有点错愕，两只小手将那洋服拎着，从袖口打量到裙摆，再从裙摆打量到领口，再三问我：“你确定你没拿错？”得到我肯定的回答之后，一张因为暖气而变得红扑扑的脸颊瞬间皱成了叉烧包。

“什么呀！我可是男生啊！你送裙子做什么啊？”他差点就直接拿裙子糊我熊脸了，瞥了眼标价之后的K还是决定气呼呼地把裙子扔到床上。我看着他这副可爱模样，忍不住扑哧笑了出来。

“你还笑！我反正死都不会穿这个的！”K还是很生气，咬着下唇一边责怪着我一边把我推出他的卧室。

我没有一如既往的钻回他身边，也没有像一只大型犬似的继续黏着K求他原谅，只是静静坐在客厅沙发上玩手机。之前我还从没对K欲擒故纵过，也不知道他吃不吃这套。心里还是有点发憷，生怕心爱的哥哥会更加生气。

果然不出半个小时，K就忍不住从房门中探出了个头，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地认真观察着我，我自然是一眼就看到了K的小动作，不过我为了激一下他，故意对着屏幕吃吃地笑着。K果然很轻易地上钩了，像个被激怒的小兔子一眼恶狠狠地关上了房门。

我不知道他又要打什么鬼主意，心里有点忐忑不安。于是便赶忙点开微信找学姐咨询，在学姐的悉心教诲之下，我决定还是硬着头皮去找K。

踱步到K的房间门口，知道他没有锁门的习惯，但是还是打算先礼貌性地敲敲门再进去，当我的手背刚要触下去时，我发现门正虚掩着。虽然我知道这样做不好，但在好奇心的作祟之下，我静悄悄地推开了门。

我没看错吧？我的眼睛没花吧？

K正跪在全身镜前——穿着那身洋服，正愁眉苦脸地望着镜中的自己，似乎在思索该怎样系背后的蝴蝶结。甚至还戴上了上次班级舞台剧用的黑色假发，微卷的发梢懒懒地搭在肩头上，如果肩膀再窄一点应该会更像女孩子吧？

K很快发现了我的存在，因为我实在没有控制住自己的呼吸，随着肾上腺素的疯狂分泌，我的心跳也在加速着，这种偷窥被发现的感觉使我异常兴奋。K的脸就跟天边的火烧云似的，殷红一片，双腿也没有光着，很认真地穿好了配套的带着的白色过膝袜，只是紧紧地藏进了裙子下面不愿让我看到。K身后的蝴蝶结还没有绑好，耷拉在裙摆上，看样子对此很苦手。

我唤了他的名字，他半天不回应，小肉手紧紧地掖着裙摆两侧，甚至连脸颊都不愿意向着我，被白丝包裹的脚丫因为失重的跪姿而忍不住微颤着。

我只好叫他“哥哥”，我每次犯错之后撒娇都爱这样叫，K立马就会妥协下来，屡试不爽。

“你……不要叫我。”k的声音还在微微颤着，听起来就像个做错事的小孩一样。我走过去，居高临下地望着还失神地侧坐在地板上的哥哥，他看起来可怜极了，就像是刚被我欺负过一般，然而我并没有。

我忍不住弯下腰低头吻上他带着抖动的睫毛，含住他小巧挺巧的鼻头，再舔弄他那饱满可口的唇瓣。他都没有一点拒绝的意思，看起来是破罐子破摔了？我索性直接帮他抱起来扔床上了，因为冬天跪着蛮冷的，我还是更心疼哥哥的身体。

捏住了他的下巴，把他埋着的小脸抬了起来，他的目光却迟迟不愿聚焦到我身上来，死盯着床单一副宁死不屈的样子。我是很不懂我的兄长，明明都敢偷偷换小裙子了为什么耻于与我对视。我先是撬开他的双唇与他接吻，可他一点回应都没有，让我感觉自己在吻墙壁。

好吧，既然软的不吃，那来硬的吧。我决定去寻找捆绑道具。

我在哥哥的衣柜里翻到了一条很漂亮很眼熟的领带，仔细回忆是某个小学妹送的生日礼物，上次明明逼着他扔掉的，不知道他又为何藏进了衣柜。我一脸玩味摩挲着领带上的精致刺绣花纹，又瞥见了哥哥那带着怒火盯着领带看的眼神，我更是火冒三丈。

“哟？小学妹送的领带还留着？上面还有香味呢，留着自慰用吗？你到现在喜欢女人啊？”我的气话没经大脑就顺嘴溜出来了，虽然很后悔，但是我还是执意想气气k，看看他的反应。

没想到他缓缓叹了一口气之后就闭口不说话了，一反常态的哥哥让我有点手足无措。

“为什么不说话了？被我说中了是吗？戳到你的痛处了是吗？”我不依不饶开始火上浇油。

我一边说着一边把那领带扔到了垃圾桶里，又拿出了另一条我给哥哥买的领带，捆住了k的手腕，他的双手被我高高举到头顶，然后又将领带另一头栓到了床头上。这是一个我很喜欢的捆绑姿势，因为既不会太过火也不会太轻松，至少他没有办法用手自己解决。

他尝试着挣脱可惜我捆绑得很严实，多余的挣扎只会让自己觉得疼痛。

我二话不说直接拉开他的裙摆，果然，性器一丁点抬头的势头都没有，就像颗可怜的小白菜没有被好好施肥一样懒懒地趴着，我用手揉捏着下面的两个小球，他看起来很舒服，可是就是死活咽在嗓子眼里不肯叫出来。干脆直接手和嘴并用，一边舔舐着软球一边帮K打着飞机，在口水的滋润下整根性器都变得滑溜溜的在我嘴里像只小泥鳅，我于是更用力地含住了，轻轻用唇瓣吮着龟头，用舌尖描着顶端。之前K给我这样弄的时候我总觉得很痒很麻，我想现在的k也是这样的感觉吧。

我继续吞吐着k的巨物，说起来k的发育真是好啊，明明长了一样那样清纯的小脸蛋，性器却比同龄男孩粗长了一截，也许是遗传的原因，我的性器也是异常的威风，每次捅进去都把k爽的不行。我一边为他口交着一边捞出了一颗跳蛋，塞入了他已有点湿润的后庭。

当我按下跳蛋按钮的瞬间，K的叫声再也止不住了，而且还伴随着抽泣的声音。我一开始没有在意，直到k的哭声越来越大时，我才意识到我是真的把k惹哭了。小美人哭得撕心裂肺，像是积攒了一肚子的苦水无处可泄最后被我一下子戳爆的样子，一下一下地往外面涌着，因为手被捆起来的原因而无法遮挡，只好拼尽全力转过头去不让我看。也不知道在逞强个什么劲。

当我看到k那张哭到口水都滴下来的脸时，我的心都扑通扑通跳了两下，于是赶紧帮k解掉了束缚，让他被吊到充血的双手得到了释放。他赶快用手臂盖住了脸颊，哭声虽然是止住了但小脑袋还在一抽一抽的，配上这套洋服就像一个受了难的小公主似的。

我不知道他为何而流眼泪，但这肯定和我买的女装有关系，于是粗神经的我决定先为他脱掉裙子。可我才刚把身后的拉链拉开时，K突然来制止我：“你不是就喜欢女生吗？你不是就喜欢这样的女生吗？那……那我就穿好了。”刚刚哭过还泪汪汪的桃花眼就这样望着我。

他眉头还没有舒展开来，小脸还像叉烧包一样皱着，脸颊上还沾满了泪痕，那些零散的发丝都糊到他脸上来了，我一边帮他整理着一边纳闷他为什么要说这些话，正当我要询问时他却先开口了。

“你……今天不是和学姐聊天很开心吗……其实你才是一直都喜欢女生的吧？因为觉得同性做起来比较方便一点不怕会怀孕才和我做爱的吧？不然你也不会买女装了吧。”k的声音越来越弱，到最后弱到让我以为他是在自言自语了。他的视线一直在地板上转悠，却不肯看我一眼。

我还在回味着他说的那番话，拆开又合并，反复理解之后觉得K真是个大笨蛋啊。明明就是自己吃醋了还死不承认，还偷偷穿上女装想讨我欢心，故意不关紧房门就是为了等我耐不住性子进来，没想到真正被欲擒故纵的是自己啊。想到这里我不由自主地叹了口气。

可是我又觉得单凭语言解释太乏力了，我想说的，我想做的，都太多太多了，一时间我居然找不到合适的词汇来形容自己的心情。

最后我将k揉进了自己的怀里，什么话也不对他说。

5.

这几天是越来越冷了，到了室外真是一片白雪皑皑，该结冰的地方都结冰了。怕冻又而穿得贼少的K经常小手冰凉，每次我吃完午餐都跑到k班上给他送热牛奶暖身，可是他每次都只拿来捂手，牛奶捂冷了就索性不喝了。

于是到了周末。

“大冷天的，还要穿破洞牛仔裤，也不怕感冒哈。”我在沙发上玩着ps4，瞥见了刚回家的K，他今天穿件offwhite的卫衣内搭了个高领白色毛衣，看起来就很薄啊，下面穿得更少，一条牛仔裤就打发了，还是破洞的。我又看到他冻得通红的小手还在来回摩擦取暖着，我又是心疼又是无奈。

“过来。”我把游戏手柄也扔一旁了，看到他这副可怜巴巴的模样真是没心思干其他事了，只想好好的爱一下他。让他坐在我的大腿上，面对着自己，把他的双手攥得紧紧的，天啦，这都快冻成冰坨子了吧，我干脆直接把他的手拉到自己小腹上，让我的温度传递过去。

本来以为很快就能让他暖和起来的，没想到反而是自己先败下阵来，是我们两个人的手都冻得没知觉了。

“走吧，去泡温泉。”我的提议很快得到了他的认同。

待他在更衣室脱掉衣服的那一刻我就后悔了，估计他自己也是。腰上、脖子上、臀上的那些草莓印，有快要消去的，也有才刚刚种上。他不好意思地裹了一层浴巾，生怕被更衣室的其他男人发现，会认为他是个放浪的人吧。我想着不能让哥哥难堪，于是又重新定了一池私人温泉。就我们俩人泡。

他一边说着：“哎呀那多没必要，好浪费钱的。”一边被我推下了温泉。有点烫，使他惊叫了一声。他又愤愤地朝我身上泼水以示自己的不满，多可爱啊。

没泡一会儿K的小脸就红润了起来，在这个暧昧的灯光下，连他纤长的眼睫毛都可以数清根数吧。我细细地打量着闭着双眼的K，真的是非常漂亮呢，这可能是出现在我生命的中最俊美最可爱的男孩了吧。我看着看着就忍不住吻他一口，然后得寸进尺的吻到他的下颌和脖子，他只是嗫嚅着“不要”“好痒”这样的字眼，并没有反抗的意图。

我让他坐在温泉的池口处，那里刚好有一个供人坐的平面，他便蹚着水过去，明明可以走得很平稳的非要溅起一层又一层的浪花，大概是只有五岁吧。他刚坐下去就被缓缓涌着热流的池口爽到叫了出来，他的腰非常敏感，平时哪怕是我朝着哈口气他都会很激动，更别说是这样的刺激。

见他明明很享受却还欲迎还拒的姿态，我索性欺身而上，把他的臀瓣好好的固定在了池口处，无处可逃的k只好乖乖享受热流带来的快感，我的手指也来到他的胸口，两根指头夹着他的乳尖转动，从背后和胸前的刺激同时袭来让k有些吃不消。

水只淹到我们的小腹。我俯下身来用舌头挑逗着另一边，同时一只手还固定在他的腋下，粉嫩的乳尖早已硬得像个小石子，K因为年纪还小，胸肌不是很明显，不过这恰好更有少年感，比起欧美钙片里的那种硬汉身材，我反倒更喜欢k这副稚嫩的模样，不会像豆芽菜那般瘦削，也不会肌肉多得过分。可以说他的一切，都恰恰戳到了我的G点吧。

“小凯哥哥，你说你的奶头为什么没有乳汁呢？明明比女孩子的都敏感诶。”我在他耳边喘着气撩他，他对我的一些荤言荤语很是敏感，下体很快就有了反应，同时小手也更加紧得搂住了我的腰，湿漉漉的眼睛里无比沾满了情欲。

又舔了一会儿，他的下体实在是硬得内裤包不住了，才委屈的用小脚蹭了蹭我的腰侧，示意可以进行下一步了。小脸憋得通红，嘴唇因呼吸而微微翕动着，一双勾人的桃花眼被水汽氤氲。我一边咬着他的下唇，一边帮他扯开了内裤。

这边温泉的温度非常合适，所以即便是在水中裸露着身子也不会感到灼人，这也是我提前就谋划好了的。看到哥哥的大肉棒在我手中一下一下跳着，我也有点口干舌燥了，于是喝了一口岸边放置好的饮用水，也嘴对嘴喂了k一口。K趁着喝水的空隙时间，帮我的脑袋压在了他的胸脯上，说让我听听他的心跳声。

真厉害啊，都是因为我的撩拨，才会让哥哥心擂如鼓，我有些自豪。让我不由自主的想到了早年看的书籍里的一句很非主流的语录——如果我真的存在，也是因为你需要我。我不知道为什么突然就想把这句话说给k听。

我就这温热的泉水开始了扩张，哥哥今天的状态很好，即使不用润滑后面也被肠液润湿了一片了，不知道是池口的功劳还是我的挑逗的功劳。

很快塞进了三根手指，k吃痛地叫了出来，两只搭在我肩上的手也忍不住握紧了拳头。“哥哥，你都被我干了那么多次了，还是好紧。”我一边喘着粗气一边灵活着在k的后穴中抽插着，手指虽然不比肉棒粗，但是胜在更加灵活，我的中指可以弯曲起来轻松地擦过k的敏感点。

“啊——别……”他咬了我的肩头，看起来是真的忍得很难受，可是我怎么可能就这样停下来呢？我加快了速度，往那一点抠挖着，单身十多年的手速不是白来的，k很快就放弃了抵抗，嘴里也泻出了咿咿呀呀的呻吟。

“不行了……啊……求你了……”那就换肉棒好了，我俯身压在他的身上，让他靠在平滑的岩石上，把他的大腿朝两边分开成m型，他闭着眼睛不敢看我发狠的样子。我把自己的内裤扔上了岸边，借着泉眼流出来的暖流，一下就插到了底端。

“啊——”k的叫声很大，看来是真的有被刺激到，在这股暖流的带动下，我的每一次进出都变得非常轻松，但是同时也灼烧着K敏感的肉壁，我一开始是扶着岸边的岩石借力的，后来直接撑在k的腰上，每一次插入都会带动着k的身体一起摇晃。

温泉对k的刺激真的很大，这样的保守的他都会叫得如此露骨如此柔媚，也是我头一次听到。

“好烫啊……呜……快要被烧化了……”k都带了哭腔了，可是内壁还是吸得紧紧的，就像有什么东西在里面啃我似的，我的快感都快要涌到嗓子眼儿了。我掐了一把他的腰，把他朝着自己的性器狠狠地拉了一把，让结合处更加贴近。我每次拔出肉棒的时候都会把他的嫩肉也带出一小部分，粉嫩的，美味的，在泉水的折射下变得有些不真实、虚幻。半年前做梦都想上的k，居然现在就在我的身下呻吟着，呼喊着，这完全像一场不切实际的梦。

“把眼睛睁开，好好看看是谁在操你。”

他呜咽着睁开了双眼，眼角都红了，像是在哭泣一样可又没让我发现泪珠。小虎牙也没有一丝遮挡的，展现在我的面前，他的呼吸随着我抽插的速度变得越来越急促。

“好舒服……那里还想要……”他咬住手背有意想抑制住自己的声音，一颤一颤的像是在被我欺负。我便满足他的心愿，朝着他最敏感的那个点，大力撞去。

他哭喊着，紧紧地抱住我的背，本想埋着脸不让我看表情，我却把他小脸摆正，在离我只有几公分的距离。我清晰地看到他因快感而皱起的眉头和没有焦距的眼神，像是一个被主人玩坏了的淫乱的洋娃娃。

我加足马力，九浅一深，在他体内不受控制般的撞着，他爽到口水都顺着下颌流了出来，快要高潮时我握住他的前端不放过他。

“叫老公，不然不给射。”

“老公……让我射……快给我，射进来……”他软糯的声音颤抖着，我真的是已经频临极限了，于是最后在他体内快速干了几下，直接内射了。

他也射了很多，身子抽搐了一下，昏昏欲睡的样子。我把他抱出温泉，他自己的精液都喷在了小腹上，我的精液则是从他的臀瓣中缓缓流出，流到了白皙的大腿上。

6.

“我的哥哥K，是一个永远都长不大的孩子。”

当我缓缓在稿纸上落下这几个字的时候，大腿上趴着的小猫K又打起了可爱的呼噜，我不知道他最近为何如此黏我。看到我坐在书桌前写字就飞扑到我身上，如果不是椅子足够结实，也许我们两个会以这样的奇怪姿势直接摔到地板上。我的钢笔也因他不小的冲击力而飞到桌角，他不好意思地挠挠头，蹲下去帮我捡笔，站起身的时候又不小心踩到我的脚。

看来平日里我太宠K了啊，我装作发怒揉乱了他的头发，他又过来抓住我要写字的那只大手，一副可怜巴巴的样子望着我。

“你回家都没陪我玩嘛！陪我玩玩嘛！”他抓着我的手晃来晃去，不让我动笔，大眼睛就像含着泪花儿一样kirakira的，可爱得没谁了。

“……你不是刚补了一晚上的课吗？不累吗？去睡觉吧。”我瞟一眼床头的闹钟，已经快十二点了。

“不想睡觉！不困！”他撅起小嘴撒娇，还紧紧捏着我的手不松开。

最后我拿他没辙，任他放飞自我了。他也乖乖松手让我写字，就抬了个小椅子坐在我脚边看我写字，一开始还捧着手机刷微博笑到合不拢嘴，半个小时没到就感到腻味了，而且还有些困乏，就仰起头望着我，我一开始还时不时转过脸给他顺顺毛，后来看到他困得一下一下地耷拉脑袋，我就轻轻拍了下他的肩膀让他睡在我的大腿上。

结果没料到他不光打了会儿呼噜，还流了口水——

我真的超想把他叫醒去给我洗裤子的，可是看到k如此可爱的睡顔，我非但打消了摇醒他的冲动，还……还拿手机偷拍了几张照片……

我真是个吃软不吃硬的变态啊！只能向k的美颜势力低头了！

后来他也一直没醒，就趴在我大腿根睡得香香的，我实在腿麻得不得了了才把他小心翼翼地抱到了卧室，他途中一直没有一点要醒过来的意思，睡得真的很沉，我还坐在床头一直看他，不舍得离去。

他真的很喜欢我吧，明明已经累到坐下就能睡着的程度了，却依旧想和我玩闹，我看着他微微发青的下眼眶和有些红的鼻头，不知道说什么好。最后在他额头上留下一个吻，就离开了。

提起笔，我又加上了最后一排字。

“K也许是世界上最可爱的男孩子吧。”


End file.
